


Requiem

by CallieFlower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Fundy is having Feelings, Not A Shipfic, Other, Requiem, Songfic, Trans Floris | Fundy, l'manberg, slight dysphoria mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieFlower/pseuds/CallieFlower
Summary: The rain falls in sheets over the crater that was once L'Manberg. Wilbur hides. Some miss him, most don't.orVilbur/Ghostbur angst mixed with Dear Evan Hansen angst.-inspired by the Channel Without A Name animatic-
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 23





	Requiem

_Why should I play this game of pretend?_

The rain fell in sheets over the gaping crater that was once L'Manberg. Over the toxic wasteland of the town, Fundy sat on an outcropping staring blankly into the pit. Wilbur was coming back. Tommy and Tubbo were overjoyed to see their friend. Phil was... Phil was glad to have the guilt lifted from his shoulders. Water soaked through his hat, leaving it sagging off his sopping hair, pressing his ears flat to his head. Still he didn't shiver.

_Remembering through secondhand sorrow._

Fundy's hands were numb, remembering his father's hands in his own, spinning him 'round and around as a little boy, then clasped in his own near this very spot, when he learned this miserable crater would one day be his to rule. He'd felt nothing but dread in the moment, and he felt nothing more than that now. His fingers twitched, shaking in his lap.

_Such a great son and wonderful friend;_

Phil hadn't spoken to a soul for weeks after he killed him. Techno left for the mountains and wasn't seen for months. The body had been offered to him, for a proper burial. He hadn't wanted it, too enraged by what his father had done to even consider paying him that final respect. He'd left Wilbur for the crows.

_Oh don't the tears just pour?_

He was crying now in earnest, great rivulets of hot tears ran down his face, shoulders shaking. Fundy pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped tightly in linen beneath his jacket. His ribs ached and he only curled up tighter.

_I could curl up and hide in my room._

In stark contrast to Phil and his austere grief, Fundy had left nearly right away after the first explosion of L'Manberg- he laughed mirthlessly through his tears at the thought- right after Wilbur's last great betrayal. He hadn't cried, not once, for his passed father. Not when he'd seen him run through right before his eyes, not when Wilbur slumped over, his life snuffed out, not when he'd left his father lying in the hole he'd blown in his own country, bloody, face-up in a ditch for the crows. He hadn't looked back, hadn't felt it then, why now?

_There in my bed, still sobbing tomorrow-_

The rain hammered down harder, ricocheting off the brim of his hat, flowing in small waterfalls down to the bottom of the pit. The pit his mind could not help but fixate on, the pit his thoughts simply couldn't circumvent. He saw Wilbur's face behind his eyes, tightly squinted against the tears and deluge. The light of pride in the eyes of the father.

_I could give in to all of this gloom,_

He'd remained in his bed for six days after it happened. After he'd left Wilbur behind. Six days he didn't eat, didn't shower, didn't speak to anyone. Niki had checked on him a few times, but her sense of obligation showed glaringly behind her actions. He'd left his own father to be eaten by the scavengers.

_But tell me, tell me what for?_

Why had he done it? In that fit of anger at the way he'd been betrayed, left behind by the one who'd promised him he'd never leave him, left to fend for himself as he threw himself upon the blade, threw away everything- _everything-_ they'd worked so hard to create. The minute he'd collapsed into bed he'd regretted it. The second he tried to close his eyes, all he could see behind them was Wilbur's body, just lying there in the water, so still, so limp. Broken on the ground, like Fundy when Wilbur had found him.

_Why should I play the grieving girl, and lie, saying that I miss you?_

The twinge in his chest grew to a dull agony. Jschlatt's words echoed in his head, twisting his gut into visceral knots. Maybe he'd been right. Maybe there was nothing ahead for him. Maybe Schlatt was more a man than he'd ever be, not matter how hard he tried. Wilbur obviously hadn't believed in him enough to stick around. Fundy wrapped his arms tighter around himself, shivering violently in the cold and wet.

_And that my world has gone dark without your light;_

Sunlight began to peek through the thunderhead on the horizon, splintering it just enough to send a single ray shining down onto the ledge on which he sat. Did he really miss Wilbur? Or did he simply miss the way that Wilbur made him feel? _Loved._ _Protected. Seen._

For the first time since before that first, awful night, his fox's ears rose up from where they lay, pinned back to his skull, feeling the warmth of the cloudbreak on his hair. He rose from where he sat, clothes soaked and hanging off his gangly frame, and looked up from that awful hole, to the sky, to the heavens, from which light shone down, illuminating his features.

And he felt it, as he turned on his heel, sprinting through the waning rain, boots sending wild sprays of water up where they landed. He didn't need Wilbur. Not anymore. The weight pressing down upon him since the battle of L'Manberg, it lifted, replaced instead by the warmth of the setting sun and the earthy smell of soil after rain. _He_ knew who he was.

_I will sing no requiem tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it reading as much as I did writing it. If you like my work and want more, comments are my favorite way to interact with readers and the community, or if you don't feel like writing, some kudos are greatly appreciated too. Either way, you can follow me on Tumblr @callie-talks-dreamsmp where I post headcanons and exclusive fic, as well as occasionally liveblog. With that, I'll see you next time!  
> xoxo,  
> callie


End file.
